


Some Noise Of Our Own

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I left my apartment to grab some midnight snacks and found you sleeping in the hallway AU</p><p>I only own Jeff I don't own any other characters so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Noise Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is being copied and pasted from texts on my phone because I don't have a laptop. Please forgive me for any mistakes or any weird spacing or paragraph breaks ♡

"Go to sleep." 

A siren blared loudly outside Mickey's window, giving him a fright. 

"Go to sleep." Mickey repeated again, closing his eyes as he forced himself to feel tired. Someone started yelling in the street, calling to their friend up the road.

"Oh my god. Shut the fuck up. Please." Mickey whined, rolling onto his side and bunching his blanket up into a ball in his arms. 

Another minute passed and Mickey was out of bed, pulling his pants and jacket on. He slipped into his shoes, grabbed his keys and wallet, and left his apartment. 

"The fuck?" Mickey stopped just in time, almost tripping up on the body lying in the middle of the hall. Mickey started to panic, thinking he's found a dead body. Said dead body stirred in its sleep and revealed a head of bright red hair. Relief flooded through Mickey. It was that Gallagher dude from across the hall. 

He was about to wake him up when the moaning and thumping reached his ears a moment later. He always knew Jeff was an asshole but to let his flatmate sleep on the dirty floor was pretty low. 

Mickey looked at him for a second before leaving him alone. It had probably taken him a while to get to sleep. Mickey didn't want to ruin that. He'd probably be gone by the time Mickey got back from the store. That was Mickey's reasoning at least. 

Mickey hurried down the road to the store and grabbed a block of chocolate, some soda and some Pringles. He handed over the cash to the half dead looking attendant and headed back home as fast as he could. It was starting to rain. 

About one minute from his apartment it started pouring down. In a matter of seconds Mickey was soaked through, chattering as he struggled to open the door. Once inside, he shook the water out of his face and ran up the stairs, trying to warm up as fast as possible. 

"Damn." Mickey muttered as he reached his floor. The Gallagher guy was still lying in the hall. 

"Do you have the time?" He croaked out, shocking Mickey. He thought he was asleep. 

"It's just after two in the morning. Sorry if I woke you." Mickey apologized as he stepped around him and unlocked his door. 

"No problem. I was barely asleep anyway. Just ignore me." He yawned as he stretched and moved onto his stomach. 

Mickey shut the door behind him dumped his stuff on the bench before swearing under his breath. Why did he have to be so nice? He went back to his front door and opened it. "Do you want to crash on my couch?" 

"Huh?" Gallagher lifted himself up slightly to look at Mickey, squinting against the light coming from behind him. 

Mickey had always thought he was gorgeous but with his hair all ruffled and with the creases on his cheek from the pillow, Mickey felt like giggling like a little girl would. He was so fucking cute. 

"Do you want to crash on my couch for the night? Rather than give someone else a heart attack?" 

"What do you mean?" He sat up and the blanket slipped off of his bare torso.

Mickey swallowed and pulled his eyes away from his chest. "I thought you were a dead body at first." Mickey shrugged. "Dude just come in. I've got chocolate and pringles and I think I have some microwave popcorn in my cupboard somewhere."

"That sounds pretty good." He yawned as a particularly loud thump came from his apartment. 

"What's your name by the way? Jeff has only ever mentioned you in passing. Always just as Gallagher." 

"My names Ian." He said as he struggled to his feet. He was wearing a pair of track pants that were hugging his hips perfectly. Mickey had to make sure he wasn't drooling.

Ian followed him into his apartment and collapsed on the couch, watching Mickey as he went about finding his popcorn. 

Mickey finally located the popcorn and set it going in the microwave while he got out of his wet clothes, forgetting Ian was even there. He was just about to pull off his briefs when Ian cleared his throat.

"Shit, I forgot you were even here. Sorry man." Mickey spun around, almost slipping in his socks. 

"I don't mind at all." Ian smiled sleepily over at Mickey, standing in his bedroom doorway half naked. Mickey stared back, unsure of what to do. Unbelievably, he could feel himself getting hard. 

"Mandys your sister right? We became friends agter bumping into each other when she wasnleavjg your apartment one time." Ian stood up and came around from the side of the couch. "We hang out sometimes. She told me what you said about me."

"I'll kill her." Mickey muttered. Ian took a few steps closer, their chests were almost touching, Ian's breath tickling Mickey's face.

Ian cocked his head to the side. "Shall we try and make some noise of our own?"

"Oh god yes." Mickey breathed out heavily. 

Ian surged forward the last two inches and connected their lips, his hands circling around Mickeys waist and pulling him flush against his body. Mickeys arms snaked up to Ians neck, grabbing his hair and pulling down further. Ian swiped his tongue across Mickeys lip, gaining him entry to his mouth, and started walking him backwards into Mickeys room. 

Mickeys legs hit his bed and they fell backwards, Ian moving fast. He sat up, straddling Mickeys hips, and pulled his shirt off. Mickey hurried to do the same, struggling to do so while lying down. 

"Fuck, you look good." Ian muttered as he ran his fingers across Mickey's chest, staring at him hungrily. Mickey shivered at the look in Ians eyes. He bucked his hips up in desperation. His dick was pressed against his boxers painfully and Ian was still fucking staring at him. 

"Fine. If that's how you wanna do it." Mickey growled. He pulled Ian down for a kiss and rolled them over so he was straddling Ian's hips. He stood up and yanked down his boxers, going slightly weak at the knees at the sight. 

Mickey pulled his own boxers off, grabbing his dick to steady himself for a moment. He moved round to the side of his bed and grabbed a condom and lube from his drawer. Behind him he could hear Ian shuffling around on the bed. 

Mickey turned around so see Ian had moved to the head of the bed so he was sitting against the headboard , watching Mickey with dark eyes. Mickey crawled over the bed til he was straddling Ian again, kissing him forcefully. Mickey hadn't even realized Ian had gotten a hold of the lube until he heard the popping sound and a moment later Ians cold fingers were pressing at his asshole. 

"Fuck." Mickey gasped as he pushed one finger in. And another and another. Ian was sucking on Mickeys neck as he worked him over with his fingers, pulling him to pieces before they'd really started.

"Would you quit teasing?" Mickey breathed out heavily, grasping Ians hair tightly in his fist. 

Ian laughed, deep in his throat, and unearthed his fingers. Mickey got up on his knees and waited impatiently while Ian fit the condom on. 

Ian gave him a nod and closed his eyes, hands resting at his sides, as Mickey reached behind him and positioned himself over Ians dick and slowly lowered himself down, groaning loudly at the burn. 

Mickey bottomed out and sat for a moment, getting used to the feeling of Ian inside him. He grew impatient. 

He lifted himself up and Ian slid his hands up Mickeys thighs slowly before gripping his hips. Mickey lowered himself back down again, building up his pace as Ian muttered profanities under his breath, holding Mickeys hips tightly, digging his nails in. 

"Fuck. Mickey, you're so fucking hot." Ian sighed as he propelled Mickeys movements. 

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Ian again, his tempo sputtering out a bit as Ian bit Mickeys lip. Mickey pulled right up and stopped moving, stilling so the head of Ians cock was just inside him. 

"What are you doing?" Ian croaked. He seemed barely able to form words. 

In answer Mickey dropped back down fast, slamming onto him fully. 

"Oh Fuck!" Ian shouted out. 

Mickey gasped as he hit his prostate. He rose up again and fell back down, cursing loudly without a care in the world. 

"Keep doing that, Mick." Ian stammered out. He grabbed Mickeys cock, causing him to shout out even louder, and started stroking him roughly. 

"Oh Fuck. Yes. God." Mickey yelped, falling back down again as he came all over Ians chest, clenching up around his Ian's dick as he followed shortly. They rode out their orgasms before Mickey pulled off and collapsed in bed next to him. 

They panted as they tried to get their breath back, breathing heavily until Ian started laughing. Mickey wadsa little offended for a split second before he too succumbed to laughter.

"Well that was fun." Ian rolled his head to the side and grinned at Mickey who grinned back. He couldn't think of anything to say so he nodded and pushed himself up enough to kiss Ian roughly. 

They were both covered in sweat and everything was kind of disgusting but Mickey didn't even care. Out in the kitchen the microwave beeped to announce that it was done for what was probably the hundredth time. That thing never gave up. 

"Popcorns probably cold now." Mickey mumbled as he rolled out of bed. He located his boxers and pulled them on, throwing a towel to Ian along with his boxers and shirt. 

Mickey left him to clean up and went to grab the popcorn. The bag had deflated a little but it was still warm. He opened it up and tipped it all into a bowl as Ian wandered out, back in his clothes. He sat back down on he couch, pulling his blanket around him. 

Mickey glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a groan. "I have to get up for work in three hours. What the fuck am I doing?" 

"Having fun?" Ian suggested, shrugging lazily as Mickey sat down. 

"That's true." Mickey nodded. 

They munched on the popcorn in silence until Ian spoke up. 

"What time are you working til?" He asked, eyeing Mickey from under his blanket hood.

"I think it's three or four in the afternoon. Can't remember." Mickey mumbled around a mouthful if popcorn. 

"Wanna go to the movies with me afterwards?" Ian asked. Mickey started choking on his popcorn.

"Like a date?" Mickey asked once he had regained his breathing rights, doing his best to keep the hope out of his voice. 

"Yes." Ian said like it was the most obvious thing in he world. He was looking down at the piece of popcorn in his hands like it was the most interesting thing in the world, proving his nervousness over asking. 

Mickey smiled widely. "I'd like that." 

Ian cleared his throat and finally looked up at Ian with a small smile on his face. "Cool." 

"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
